Restart
by amazinganj
Summary: JEYNA FANFICTION One-shot Summary: Jason visits Camp Jupiter to do something he should have done right away. Story Summary: Jason seeks peace by returning to his old home and reuniting with friends. Cover by: ArianeTheWriter
1. Chapter 1

I remember getting hot chocolate every morning with her. Attending meetings, prepped with a notepad and pen, in the Senate beside her. Cleaning the stables lazily together. Secretly cheating sometimes with her during Math classes as eight graders in New Rome University. One-on-one combat during daily battle practice. (I remember we both are sort of losers in archery, too.) Our tiring days and sleepless nights as praetors of New Rome.

I first met Reyna at Cafe Jupiter.

We were about twelve-years-old then. She was next in line to me for free samples of white hot chocolate. I was so fortunate to get the last cup, but since I figured that Reyna was the new girl who was a former Amazon some campers were chatting about, I decided I better give her the free drink. I was positive that she didn't have any friends yet. I didn't want anyone to feel different from most like I did that time.

What I didn't know then was that we never could have been close if she weren't unique.

She repaid me with a grateful and genuine smile. We've been friends ever since. Well, I guess only until before Hera took all of my memories.

Today, I made the decision to go to Camp Jupiter to finally say sorry to the best friend I'd ever had. I woke up early so I can get there in time.

I never wanted to hurt her, but I guess I sadly did anyway. But I do believe an apology can never be late.

I am now walking up to my once partner in crime. We may have never admitted that we were partners in crime to ourselves but it was undeniable.

I pass by a smiling Frank Zhang near the Senate House. I greeted him hello, him already wearing scrunched eyebrows the second he saw me. I also acknowledged some old friends.

I finally reached my destination: Cafe Jupiter. I checked my watch: 7:30. Just in time.

It was then that I saw her. She was wearing a purple toga and had her hair braided, as usual. Though I probably saw her like this for more than fifty times, still her look full of power never lessens. Even if she also looks undeniably beautiful.

She got in line to buy hot chocolate. It was exactly at this time in the morning that we go here to this store.

I push open the glass door and saw Reyna turn around to finally see me.

"Hi, Reyna," I spoke, sporting a small grin as I wave a hand.

It was as if she hesitated to smile. I stood next to her and gave her denarii enough to purchase two cups.

"Anyone else with you? Where's Piper?" She smiled, though I could hear a tinge of bitterness escape her mouth with those words.

"Nobody else is with me, but they know I'm here." I replied, trying to put on a smile.

We got our drinks and headed towards the exit.

She only talked to me again after we got out of the cafe and were walking to wherever our feet would lead us.

"So, Jason, why are you here? I'm gonna have a Senate meeting in about twenty minutes." Reyna asked in between sips of her drink. She still haven't looked me in the eye.

I got nervous. I never gave a second to think about how she might react. We haven't seen each other ever since the war with Gaea ended two months ago.

Still, I did the right thing to do and said, "Reyna, I'm sorry."

Reyna wasn't able to hide her tension. She lowered her cup from her lips.

"You know, Jason, the funny thing is I can't even truly get mad at you." She laughed, finally looking straight at me. "I never thought I'd say this but things were hard when you disappeared. I didn't only lose a co-praetor, I lost my best friend."

I gave her a hug that was much too late. She didn't resist, but did let go seconds later.

"I'm really sorry and I hope you think my apology isn't late too." I spoke gently.

"I forgive you, even if you abandoned this camp you called home and never even tried to remember your past." Reyna silently said, tears falling down her cheeks.

I sometimes had thought about Camp Jupiter after the war. Ocassionally, I'd think of staying here for a few days. I know even Piper would agree, but I'd miss my friends in Camp Half-Blood too.

I looked all around us. With a lot of my memories back now, this place seem more familiar than it did when we landed the Argo II here. I must spend some days here next time.

"I hope we can be friends again." I cautiously spoke.

"Hey, Jason, maybe you'd want to go to the meeting? I know, we both hated those before but it's my responsibility as a praetor to lead one now." She heartwarmingly laughed. She wore a smile similar as to the one she gave me on the day we met.

"Sure, Reyna." I beamed.

Suddenly, Reyna took out a small pouch. I guess her toga had secret pockets. The bag turned out to be full of jelly beans. Maybe she got those from her jar at her desk.

"Want some?" She handed out the bag near me. I took a purple-colored one and grinned at her.

Together, we headed towards the Senate House sipping on hot chocos and munching jelly beans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really can't decide whether to make this a one-shot or not. :( :/ :) :D If ya wanna have more Jeyna, do read. :) If ya like how it ended, don't. :D

"You mentioned you'd like to stay at Camp Jupiter for the summer." Piper spoke in a low voice, almost whispering.

"Yes..." I slowly lifted my gaze to her. "I'd like to know who I was before Hera took my old life." I began to frown.

We were sitting by the grassy strawberry fields. We'd always find peace and solace here. I badly needed some relaxation because of the stress I gained from the recently ended school days.

With such serenity, it's hard to think this is part of a training camp for warriors.

Last time I'd been to Camp Jupiter, I said sorry to Reyna. Still, I think my apology wasn't enough. I had caused too much pain. All because I was a coward.

"I forgive you, even if you abandoned this camp you called home and never even tried to remember your past."

Her words keep repeating in my mind every time a memory of my former life is remembered and when I get nightmares. It didn't make me feel any less guilty.

"I feel bad that I didn't even care to reunite with my old friends, my home..." I continued, keeping my eyes on hers. "And my old self."

She gave me a sly smile. She hid her emotions very well.

Piper put a hand to my cheek and said, "Go. It's fine." She chortled. "You think I'd have a boring summer without you, Sparky? The food won't go away from camp."

I laughed. "Thank you for understanding, Pipes. I just want to be sure for once."

Sadness etched across her face. She got a bit tense, too. Then, she took up the space separating us and kissed me.

I felt desperation and hope from her. I know she wouldn't want to lose me; she's afraid. I know she also wants me to find myself on my own and I am grateful she did not take offense.

"Don't worry, I'd still be here. I'll be going to Camp Jupiter tomorrow." I gave her the best smile I could muster.

She smiled back and hugged me. "I'll miss you, Sparky."

"I'll miss you too."

After a while I headed back to my cabin because the Aphrodite Cabin, of course including Piper, was assigned to clean the stables. I guess I better pack my stuff now.

I packed only a few Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and 4 pairs of pants. I added my underwear, socks and several toiletries to the backpack too. I planned to bring both of my remaining shoes too.

Afterwards, I went to sleep and dreamed of the time Reyna first called me her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

California, here I come.

I'm finally gonna know more. I'm just hoping it will give me a sound mind, or even just fewer nightmares.

I hope I've pissed off nobody else. Although from what I recall, a lot of people befriended me, depended on me. Those thoughts cause a great wave of guilt already. Then Lupa comes into mind.

The wolf goddess Lupa acted as my mother. Well, actually, she still is. Years ago, she practically raised and formed me to become the Jason Grace the Roman camp knew (me earning a lot of wolf-related jokes from fellow campers). And now, my nightmares are never complete without her scarring remarks.

Because of that I believe that me stating that I am both Greek and Roman did not do all good. I may have bridged for peace on both camps, but I think it was unfair to Lupa and to the Legion. On top of it all, I chose to stay at Camp Half-Blood instead of my roots. I deserved losing my praetorship, as well as the Legion's loyalty to me.

And Reyna. I knew we weren't together then. Yet I wonder: what if all this didn't happen? Would I, with time, have fallen in love with her? What if we had ended up with each other?

I stopped my thoughts. I do not want to be consumed by my endless what ifs. What I feel for Piper isn't imaginary nor pretend; they were true. Even she knows that.

Now I'm not really sure about going to Camp Jupiter.

Suddenly, I felt a bit tired carrying my stuff. My back ached a bit. I regret packing so much stuff now.

Good thing I was already near camp. I can already see two campers on duty at the border, the boy and girl about twelve-years-old talking to each other in hushed tones.

At my back I heard feet shuffling. I guess I was so deep in thought I wasn't slightly aware other people are heading my way too. I decided to just keep walking anyway.

"He looks really cute." A voice which seem to come from a little girl spoke.

"But hey, that guy got a scar because he stapled his lip when he was two."

Now that's a voice I knew pretty well.

I turned around and saw my sister, Thalia. She looked exactly how she did the last time I saw her. With her were about four girls with perhaps different ages. One small girl was blushing. All of them were equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I was so surprised; I totally didn't expect to see Thalia.

"C'mon, you're my brother. And I don't exactly hate boys." She walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too, Thalia." I smiled at her. "What are you doing here? How's the Hunt?"

"We got new recruits who, I think, fit better in Hylla's little sorority than mine." She looked at the girls.

"But is that even allowed?" I asked.

"Yup. We've been doing it recently. Ask Reyna; she knows.

"But why go here? The Amazons aren't in camp, Thalia." I told her.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" She frowned for a second then smiled teasingly. "And actually, your old friend's queen sister is here along with her group."

"You mean Queen Hylla's here?" I questioned.

She gave me a nod.

I got anxious. I don't know, but the thought of passing by Reyna's sister scared me a little too much. I bet she knows what happened to us.

"The real question is: what are you doing here alone, Jason?"

"I'll be staying here all summer." I looked back at the camp. "I wish I'd discover more about my past life."

She looked straight at me, eyes full of concern. Then, she put a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's been hard for you, but I agree this is the right thing to do. You need to find out for yourself."

This time, it was I who nodded my head.

She grinned at me. "I'll just be here quick. I may not be able to see your friend. Say hi to Reyna for me." She nudged my elbow.

"What? And why are you smiling like that?" I can't help but laugh.

"I was just thinking..." She shot her eyes at me. "I know Piper and you have been dating for almost a year now, but I think you may have already guessed she's not exactly the girl I imagined you'd hang out with. I mean, she's great and nice and sweet, but hey, I think I like Reyna for you more."

I laughed at her idea, yet I had doubts on whether my laugh was genuine.

"Alright, okay!" She put her hands up and looked at me again. Her expression turned a little serious. "I'll be okay with anyone, I just want you to be happy."

She turned her gaze to the group of girls who obviously felt out of place. "If you don't mind, Jason, we're going to meet with the Amazons now."

The huntresses moved forward, leaving me behind. I wanted to follow them, but I foud out I couldn't. I was too agitated with what I'm about to do. I must trust my gut on this.

I heard Thalia say: "They have a cafe here. I bet they'd also have a snackbar."

I laughed at that remark. I wish I can just laugh my anxiety away too.

It's going to be fine. You're gonna be fine, Jason.

I took a deep breath. I hope this wouldn't be bad. I remind myself that there's nothing to fear, that New Rome was once my home.

I ran and caught up with my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To everyone who's wondering what's with the hot chocos, it's actually a canon Jeyna friendship thing. :) :D Also, Reyna having jelly beans is true (see SoN). :D I'd like to imagine the two always ate jelly beans before. c:

Chapter 3 sorta has the "dam snackbar" reference. Sorry, can't stop myself. LOL. :D

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Thank you! :) :D :* 3

Before reaching Little Tiber, I heard two of the most recent news:

1\. The Amazons were at New Rome because the praetors, Reyna and Frank, wanted the Legion and the Amazons to have better relations. (This will help Camp Jupiter in case another war breaks out.)

2\. Lupa had visited camp a week ago.

I never could have known this without the demigods on duty at the border.

I stopped near the entrance, seeing Frank and Hazel. I saw that they were more suprised to see the now hungry huntresses than me.

"Hi, Jason!" The two greeted in unison as I went to them.

"Hey, guys." I waved a hand. "Gonna spend the summer here at New Rome."

They both wore shocked faces.

"Wow, we weren't expecting so much visitors. Summer just began." Hazel smiled.

"The Amazons, the huntresses, Jason Grace, anyone else?" Frank laughed.

I grinned. "I'm actually excited." That was kinda a lie; I was terrified. I'm pretty sure not everyone at camp still likes me. Suddenly I became grateful this couple didn't hate me the slightest.

"What made you go here?" Frank asked.

"I want to find my old self." I didn't realize how sad I was until I heard myself speak. I have never been more confused by who I really am. I don't even know where to stay here.

The two frowned as well. And then, Frank lit up and coincidentally answered my wondering.

"Maybe it would help you if you'd stay where I live in?" Frank asked. "The Fifth Cohort barracks are really loaded, I don't even know if there's room for you there."

"Tell me about it." Hazel sighed. "Last night I couldn't sleep with all the snoring."

Last night I couldn't sleep because of Reyna's radiant smile after our battle practice in my dream. I shook off the thought. Why have I thought differently on Reyna lately?

"Is it really okay with you?" I queried.

He gave a nod. "There's plenty of room for a former praetor."

"But I'm not even part of the Legion already." I replied, frowning.

"C'mon, Jason, this is the least I can do. You promoted me to praetor anyway." Frank insisted, giving me a hopeful expression. I guess I had no choice.

"Alright, I think it would be awesome to have a shapeshifting roommate." I snickered.

"It would be a pleasure to have the famous Jason Grace as my roommate." He looked at me. "People don't really hate you that much after the war."

I felt my insides turn rapidly. "That much?"

Frank looked sad and worried. Hazel was looking down at the ground now.

"Maybe we should get your stuff there now?" Frank suggested.

"Yes! I'm pretty exhausted since I also just got to Camp Half-Blood yesterday and now I'm here." I told them.

A grumbling sound came from Hazel's stomach, making us laugh

"Lunchtime's near too. Let's go!" She said.

On the way there, we passed by the Fields of Mars. It reminded me of few war games I had with my friends Gwen and Dakota. I remember Reyna and I teasing Octavian because of his obnoxiousness. I smiled. Maybe things will really turn out fine.

Nearby, I see Thalia and Hylla talking to each other, both of them looking serious, Reyna just standing near them. It was funny to see the other Amazons and huntresses looking puzzled instead of being their usual fierce and lively selves.

Thalia suddenly looked at our direction and waved her hands, making Hylla stop and turn as well. Hylla's face turned into a mixture of anger and glum.

Sometimes a stare from the Amazonian queen could be more terrifying than the titan Krios's.

Reyna saw us too and had on a small smile.

I smiled at them, Queen Hylla returning to her conversation with Thalia.

We continued walking 'til we get to Frank's place.

Like how I knew it, the place stood a few steps away from Reyna's. I remember feeling nervous when I was first advised to leave the barracks and stay here. I feel exactly the same now.

It was when we both became praetors that I found out Reyna had nightmares every night. Sometimes, I would hear her screaming with terror during bedtime. Even though it wasn't allowed, I would go to her room and check on her. She would always say that everything's okay. She'd say, "It's just about my family." But she never did tell me what happened in her nightmares. And I never dared to press her about it. Other times it was me who had nightmares and needed help and comfort. She did the same. These memories made me smile.

My old house had about two more separate rooms, each with limited space compared to Frank's. Still, these rooms were better and more comfortable than the more crowded bunk beds in the barracks.

Frank and Hazel helped me unpack my bag. It was a good thing there was both a spacious cabinet and drawer here since I brought too much clothes. Afterwards, Hazel insisted she really needed to eat or else she might pass out. She said she just had javelin throwing exercises before meeting with Frank. I told them that it was fine if they left since I knew where the mess hall was.

I sat on the soft bed. All I wanna do was sleep. I decided to fight the urge and instead have a better look at my room for the summer.

Even when I was still a praetor, I didn't go to this room much. Its painted walls equal the serenity of those in the main room. The room had the uniform Roman style of the camp though it had a low ceiling.

I opened the windows to let some air in. I was sweating a lot for a while already.

I decided to leave them open and exited the place. Just then, Reyna stepped out of her place too. She was still by her porch. She looked a bit stressed, her carrying a bunch of scrolls which I assume to be battlefield sketches. She did keep a lot of those, especially since she was a daughter of Bellona.

"Welcome back, Grace." She grinned at me.

I smiled back and said, "I guess I don't need to say hi to you for Thalia since you met earlier. Are you heading for lunch too?"

She walked forward and said, "Yes. I just needed to get these scrolls for later."

We started walking towards the mess hall as we talked, something we have done a lot in Camp Jupiter.


	5. Chapter 5

"I gotta go. I'd better introduce and welcome our sisters to camp." Reyna told me, struggling with all the scrolls, as we reached the front of the mess hall.

"Let me carry those for you." I volunteered.

She looked at me, annoyed. "No, I can do this.

She never did change. She hated it when people want to give her even just the tiniest of help. That's what I love about her. Not love love! I mean, you get the point.

She began walking to the center of the mess hall, looking haggard yet prepared for anything. After all, she is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

An enthusiatstic Gwen and a tipsy Dakota ran to me, me getting my first group hug this summer. I had a warm feeling in my chest. I didn't know I missed them 'til now.

I have never seen them both be this happy to see me. They weren't like this when they saw me during the war. Perhaps it was because they knew I'd be really staying. Suddenly the thought of sleeping in the barracks for the Fifth Cohort was a rational and great idea.

"I'm so glad you're back for the summer, Grason Jace..." Dakota said. Gwen gave her friend a look. Dakota reconsidered, looking at the ceiling. "I mean, Jason Grace."

Gwen and I laughed. Dakota still smelled like he bathed in a pool of Kool-Aid and Gwen remained looking vicious and ruthless, even though I know she would always be the first one among us to get hungry around this time.

I suddenly felt bad that I was the only one who changed. But then again, they weren't forced to.

"Alright, let's go take a seat and eat." Gwen dragged Dakota and I to the nearest empty table.

A flask filled with red Kool-Aid instantly appeared in Dakota's right hand the second he sat. He chugged on it gleefully.

"So, ready for the Roman war game? Don't tell me you didn't miss it." The female centurion gave a cautious smile.

Dakota looked at me with a tinge of sadness. I guess they both did not like the fact that I abandoned this camp. I couldn't blame them. They were quite close to me before.

"I'm excited. I did miss this place." I let my eyes observe all around the mess hall. It didn't change the slightest too.

The two grinned at each other. I did not know whether that meant they were happy I missed Camp Jupiter or they were up to something in the war game. Even when we were friends before, they were pretty unpredictable.

A plate of lasagna and garlic bread then appeared in front of Gwen.

Just when she was about to take a bite on the bread, Reyna called everyone's attention. She were no longer carrying her battlefield plans. Frank walked towards her, a slice of pizza already in his hand.

"Oh, man." Gwen groaned.

"Today, Camp Jupiter had made better relations with the Amazons, thanks to my sister Queen Hylla." She gestured to the table where the Amazons had paused from filling their stomachs with aurae-served food. The mess hall boomed with the Legion's claps.

Again, Hylla caught sight of me and sent me what I was totally sure was a glare. I averted my eyes from the table.

"We hope you visit camp again any time soon." Reyna added.

"We would also like to acknowledge the presence of the Huntresses of Artemis." Frank spoke to the Legion, honoring the maidens sitting in the table next to the Amazons's. Everyone gave the powerful women a round of applause.

"Thank you for the lunch, Zhang. I'll be leaving in an hour." Thalia smiled at the praetors.

"Lastly, let's welcome back Jason Grace, son of Jupiter into our Roman camp." Reyna said, gesturing at my table.

I smiled awkwardly, feeling the need to hide myself. I'm not even sure if any of these guys would want to kill me. Even so, I wouldn't have known because people just clapped.

"You may resume to your meals." Reyna proclaimed, her earning cheers from most campers.

Frank went back to sit with Hazel and a lot of other Fifth Cohort newbies.

Reyna left the center too and passed by our table when Gwen stopped her.

"Reyna! Come have lunch with us please? We haven't been this complete for more than a year." Gwen pouted.

Reyna seemed uncertain at first but gave in to Gwen's request anyway. "Alright, I'll just get some stuff."

The praetor slowly walked to a table which was almost empty except of Reyna's materials. She grabbed the bunch and went back to our table.

She half-heartedly took a seat next to Gwen. Everyone in the table seemed to turn tensed.

Finally, a plate of roasted chicken and mashed potato and a glass of blue lemonade emanated in front of me. Reyna also got a spaghetti bolognese-filled plate, as well as a glass of orange juice. Gwen earned a flask of iced tea.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Let's eat!" Gwen encouraged, breaking the momentum.

I began slicing the chicken leg, the fatty juice seeping out from the meat.

"So, how's life, Jason?" Dakota asked me. He seemed not to be bothered to not have a meal, which was expected.

"Fine, I guess. It's just the nightly bad dreams that's the problem." I said. "How 'bout you guys?"

Reyna looked at me, her eyes full of concern. She knew I wasn't the one who had many nightmares. It was her.

"Camp's still like before, Grace. Especially now that you're back!" Dakota grinned, drinking his fourth flask of Kool-Aid this lunch.

I notice Gwen glance a bit to her right at Reyna. "How are you and Piper though?" She asked.

"We're still together. She's in Camp Half-Blood right now." I answered glancing at Reyna quickly as well. Of course, she doesn't look affected. But I felt guilty.

"Mmmm, okay!" Gwen beamed and gobbled on her cheesy pasta. Everyone else continued eating as well.

After Reyna, Gwen and I finished our meals, we scolded the son of Bacchus to leave his seventeenth drink of Kool-Aid untouched. He glared his blue eyes intensely at each of us but followed.

Later on, Gwen joyfully suggested we prepare for the Roman war game. We marched to the Fields of Mars together.

When Dakota offered to help Reyna with her stuff, she agreed.

It wasn't right.

As Dakota scouted on the eastern part of the field, I came up to Reyna and ask: "Why didn't you let me help you earlier but let Dakota?"

Reyna laughed a little nervously. "I just needed help now, besides it's just scrolls."

I decided to just let it go as Reyna began to talk to Gwen about her revised game plan.


	6. Chapter 6

A cut on my arm and a bruise on my knee. Oh, how I missed Roman war games.

How I got the bruise was a mystery. I did my best during the game to make rapid yet accurate leg movements so I can avoid much unwanted enemies as possible. Playing against the First and Second Cohorts can make almost anyone competitive.

But how I got the cut... I can't get it out off my head.

Minutes before the game started, I was in the center of the Fields of Mars preparing the Fifth Cohorts's Imperial gold weapons, Reyna and Gwen just about ten steps away from me. I volunteered to do it since I do owe them a lot; it was the least I could do. Dakota was talking to Hazel, who I remembered was the current female centurion, not Gwen, on the western area of the battlefield. I guess Gwen not being a centurion is something that changed in the Roman camp apart from me.

I was determinedly sharpening the tip of an explosive arrow, the final weapon to improve, when I heard Gwen start another conversation with my once fellow praetor.

"So you're not leading this challenge with Frank?" She asked.

"I shouldn't be helping you legionnaires if not." Reyna snorted.

Gwen jumped up and down as if we had already won. "I'm so glad you're gonna play with us again! We never had a war game together ever since you and Jason became praetors!" She groaned. "It's just like what it was before!"

Reyna looked at her friend like she just heard the worst news possible. "Gwen, you know things will never be the way it was before."

Up north, Frank can be seen frantically preparing to commence the game. It was distracting to see him walk left and right as he tried to keep himself calm. He looks like he's about to pass out from his nervousness. Perhaps it was his first time to do this alone. Many campers got most of their attention on the anxious son of Mars, including me.

Still, the two girls near me were not affected, since I still heard their voices.

"Is it because of him?" Gwen said in a teasing voice.

I felt half of Frank's nervousness in me.

"What?" Reyna sounded confused.

"Is Jason the reason why you're playing with us too?" Gwen asked with the same tone.

I turned to look at them.

"What?! No, Gwendolyn!" Reyna spoke defensively, scowling at Gwen.

Gwen sighed, putting a hand on Reyna's shoulder. Her eyes suddenly turned sad, as if she was pitying the daughter of Bellona. "You still love Jason, do you?"

She didn't get an answer.

I felt as if I can't ever move again, even just one muscle. It was like guilt was a disease which had completely taken over my mind and body.

I knew Reyna had feelings for me. This is why I had hurt her more in my absence. I didn't expect her to be okay now. But I also didn't know if what she felt remained.

Just then, Frank opened the games. I was still stunned that I didn't notice a boy about eighteen-years-old quickly came at my right and slid his sword on my arm. It was so unfair; I was unprepared. It was a good thing I recovered quickly after that.

Until now, I still can't stop thinking about it. About an hour ago, I went here to my room for that reason, but I guess I won't get my mind cleared no matter how serene it was.

Then I remembered: someone once told me the Garden of Bacchus always helps a troubled mind.

I decided I should go to the garden and not care about the camp's curfew.

It was great that my room had another exit, a way out without bothering Frank. Before leaving, I locked the door ajoining to the main room and closed the windows. Carefully, I snuck out into the night.

The empty clearing was a great problem. I did my best to keep hidden in the dark. Getting caught by a harpy in my first night again here was not a good idea.

Miraculously, I reached the gardens without encountering a single Roman being. I was already strolling around the place for a minute or two when I heard a loud rustling of leaves and the swishing of something that may be cloth. The mysterious sounds were coming from somewhere further in the gardens, perhaps the from the bushes of a kind of flower which was new to me.

The hairs on my arms stood up. The wind was so faint; it could not have caused such sounds.

And then, the moonlight helped to stop my fears. It became brighter and shone on the spot where the sounds have emanated, letting me know who also was in the Garden of Bacchus at forbidden hours.

Now I remember who told me about how great these gardens where. It was Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm here, Grace!" Reyna whispered violently (I didn't know it was possible 'til then) once she got nearer, just a few inches away from me.

"A praetor, of all legionnaires, should not be doing this." Her voice was now filled with self-disappointment.

I remember how much this girl avoided showing anybody that she also gets disappointed with herself. Well, anybody except me. Reyna had trusted me so much before. Sometimes, she would open up to me. But I can admit I still didn't know everything about her because of the walls she built. Though she never told me, I knew she believes she must not appear weak and vulnerable. She was a Roman through and through.

I didn't feel like I can say anything at all to her. I just looked at Reyna's face, the face of the person who was once my partner in crime, my best friend; the face of that I longed for when I had problems before I was taken away from my home. I had a sudden realization: I missed her.

Reyna glared at me, sporting a scowl that made me want to hide in the bushes a bit.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." I smiled at the puzzled Reyna. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone since I'd also be in big trouble."

She took a deep breath. After about half a minute she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I remember you told me that these gardens can make you feel better." I told her, still smiling.

Her cheeks slightly turned red. She looked surprised, like I just told her I'd be leaving camp in the middle of the night. "I thought you wouldn't remember."

"This place was you're favorite. You always go here but never around this time." I added to her.

"You're right." She still sounded shocked.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

She moved her head downwards a little. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" I questioned curiously. It had to be something big or else she shouldn't have gone here.

"Nothing, really." She gave a faint fake laugh and looked at me again.

It was as if I felt every bit of her sadness with her words and expression.

"Reyna, how are you?" I asked her, concern filling my voice.

In a split second, she looked as if she was as happy as she can be.

"What do you mean how am I?" She snorted. "I've been great, Jason."

I decided not to insist and ask her about something else. "Well, maybe you could tell me about what happened last week with Lupa?"

"Her visit was a surprise. She was here for only a few minutes." She gave me a questioning look. "She was looking for you."

I felt so scared and baffled that I knew I would feel this way too if Reyna told me Lupa planned to kill me. Maybe she expected I'd go to Camp Jupiter after receiving all of her remarks in my nightmares. Now I was sure she wanted me back here.

"Why was she looking for you? She knows you don't go here and it wasn't summer yet a week ago." Reyna spoke, still mystified with the event.

"I don't know either." I admitted, sounding disappointed myself. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, just that." Reyna replied.

There was another awkward silence. With the moonlight shining again on her, she was radiant, all of her, not only her smile like in my dream.

"What else do you remember?" Reyna asked, breaking my train of thoughts. Her voice sounded quite hopeful. For what, I didn't know.

"Almost everything, I guess." I told her, pretending to be interested with an unfamiliar flower.

"Well, that's very nice to hear." She responded, fishing for something in her toga pocket.

My friend drew out an old-fashioned pocket watch. I bet ten denarii it was made out of Imperial gold too.

"I gotta go now. See you around, Grace." She said, putting back the watch as soon as she read the time.

"Reyna, I also know that by this time of night you have no praetor business or anything else to do." I informed her, those words suddenly coming out of my mouth. "I was usually the one who stayed up late."

"Yes, but-"

"Reyna, are you trying to avoid me?" I ask, before I could even stop myself. I knew she had but I wanted to hear it from her.

"No, Jason." She said looking at me glumly. "But I do want to sleep. Good night."

She passed by my side quickly and left the place, leaving me alone.

Suddenly, the gardens weren't peaceful; it felt lonely. It was as if Reyna's coldness towards me had spread all around. Still, I continued searching the Garden of Bacchus, wondering how much I still couldn't remember, trying to retrieve more memories.

While leaving the gardens, I thought about how it seemed that this was the first time the Garden of Bacchus had failed Reyna, making her have more questions than answers. And I was the one to blame.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't see a thing. But I have a hunch I was in a room. I was in a room with no window, no door, no exit whatsoever.

The atmosphere was ultimately cold I wouldn't have been surprised if snow fell out of the ceiling. It gave off a bitter and feeling, not lessening the horrifying aura of the place.

I hope I'm alone... or maybe not. I thought as I started walking forward.

If there was anyone with me, I never knew. The whole room was so quiet. I did not bump into anything else; the room was huge.

Suddenly, a very blinding light appeared about ten feet ahead, making me close my eyes.

When I opened them, the room wasn't black anymore. The walls and ceiling were made of shiny glass which I assume to be new. The air turned warm and the silence less eerie as it was.

And in front of me was Piper's mom, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite was wearing a cream-colored knee-length floral dress and pink shoes. She had a big smile on her face, like one a beggar who won the lottery could have. She held with both hands a circular mirror with a handle.

"Hello, Jason Grace," the love goddess greeted me, her smile now turning into a frown.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite." I bowed, sweating a bit. Why was she sad all of a sudden. Also, it always made me nervous to have her around.

She twirled the mirror on her right hand, her expression still miserable. "Now, I'm really quite busy, dear, so I'm gonna ask you to do this quick."

For a reason I don't know, I got scared. "What is it, Lady Aphrodite?"

She stopped playing with the mirror and handed it towards me. "Look in this mirror. Tell me what you see, Jason Grace."

I took the mirror, terrified and even more, unsure of what was happening. I decided not to ask the goddess about it.

Magically, Reyna appeared in the smooth glass, her wearing a purple toga and braided hair. She seemed to be sitting on her chair in the Senate House. But in a blink of an eye, my best friend was lying on the floor, all covered in blood, tears falling down her cheeks.

I dropped the mirror, shocked, causing the glass to break. It can't be real.

I looked back and noticed all the glasses surrounding me had the same image of Reyna. I bravely looked closer at the glass wall on my left. I wished I didn't.

An Imperial gold sword had impaled Reyna by the heart. It was the one I owned.

I looked at Aphrodite, fear, anger and confusion welling up on me.

"I'm sorry, Jason Grace." Her eyes were now full of pity.

"This is not real. This isn't true." I mumbled, more to myself than to the lady, fighting back tears. My whole body started to ache and I felt the need to crumple on the floor right away.

Aphrodite's eyes flashed grimly. "Maybe not. But I hope you remember..." She slowly bent down to pick up the shattered mirror. The moment the tip of her fingers touched it, it was fixed, the shards of glass flawlessly put together to form a perfect circle. "No demigod can heal her heart, Jason Grace. You are not supposed to befriend her."

Again, Aphrodite was smiling, gradually getting out of my sight. With the continuous unfamiliar pain this room had caused me, I lost the ability to think straight. Now, I totally can't move. It felt like I was being torn apart into many pieces, slowly but surely. Next thing I know, I was crashing down.

Then I woke up.

As I flutter my eyes open, I saw Reyna, alive, sitting on the left side of my bed and not the slightest bit harmed physically. Even so, she looked like she'd been scarred by a sword.

Relief started to settle in. I was right. She wasn't dead. I quickly hugged her tightly, more than she would allow me to.

"Reyna... Reyna." I spoke, no longer terrified.

She let go of my arms but remained seated. "Jason, are you all right? You kept screaming so loudly that you woke me up." She lowered her face. "I thought it would be best to check on you. I've been trying to wake you for minutes."

I decided to keep this nightmare to myself. No good will come if I told her. "I'm fine, Reyna."

Surprisingly, she hugged me, making me feel guilty about lying to her. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I can feel the warmth of Reyna's smile even as I let go. "Maybe you never changed, Jason. You still forget to keep the door locked at night."

I laughed. "I actually do that on purpose."

She chuckled.

For a moment, I felt exactly like I did before Hera took me away from her. There was neither awkwardness nor tension between us, we were just our old selves. I wish it could always be like this.

Suddenly, Frank opened the adjoining door, frantically screaming. "Jason, are you okay?! What happened?"

I snorted. "I'm alright, Frank."

The son of Mars's eyes widened at the sight of Reyna. He looked at us like we were cute puppies. "Ooookay then. Gonna go back to sleep now." And just like that, Frank left and closed the door.

"I should leave." Reyna said, standing up, still looking down at me. She, too, seemed to be no longer scared of what had happened.

"Yup. Thanks for waking me up, Reyna!" I waved at her.

"Your welcome, Jason." She said as she walked towards the door adjacent to hers.

I went back to sleep as soon as she left but failed to, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Jason,

Hey, Sparky! Gonna drop by Camp Jupiter tomorrow. I know I shouldn't but it's really important that I see you. :)

Love,

Piper

I store the letter along with its envelope in my drawer. The piece of paper had been causing me mixed emotions at a very early hour.

Today, I was woken up by lovebirds knocking on my window with their beaks. The moment I saw which kind of birds they were, I already knew they were from Piper, though I doubt she tried mailing through these winged couple. What I didn't expect was the content. And of course, I was bothered and frightened again of my mysterious nightmare.

Does Piper know about my dream being a daughter of Aphrodite? Maybe she wants to help me solve this, even though I don't even know if there's something to fix. Or maybe she's with her mom. I don't need to be a genius to analyze she had been the cause of my puzzling dream.

Now, the biggest question in my mind is: What did Aphrodite really mean? Tied to that were dozens of other wonderings: Will Reyna really die because of me? What did I do to make the goddess go against me? Why was Aphrodite so negative on my friendship with Reyna?

Somebody knocked on the adjoning door. It was probably Frank. I walked towards the door and opened it and saw I was right.

Frank was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. This was a bit odd for me since recently I always see him wearing his purple toga. He was smiling as usual.

"Are you really okay now? The nightmares must have been pretty bad." Frank asked, keeping his smile as best as he could.

"I'm really fine, Frank." I reassured him.

"Let me guess, you just got up?" He asked.

"Yup. Kinda anyway." I said, smiling too.

"Hey, Jason, you better go to the mess hall or else you'll have to skip breakfast." He reminded me.

"Alright, I'll just take a bath. You can go ahead." I told the praetor.

"No, I've already ate breakfast. I just need to check on you whether you can do activities for today." He frowned. "Now, I need to check the temples here at camp." He sighed deeply, although I can't blame him for doing so. "Praetor duties can be tiring sometimes."

Frank beamed at me again and closed the door.

I prepared my clothes, headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. There is no way I'm skipping breakfast. It's so great I don't need to line for the baths just like everybody else.

After I got dressed, I left the bathroom. Directly from where I stood, I noticed the drapes of Reyna's window were not drawn. I saw a girl still sleeping peacefully on a bed, more late for breakfast than I was. It was impossible for the girl to be Reyna, even if that villa was hers and she was the only one occupying it. She was never late.

I moved nearer to my window and saw that it was Reyna. I should wake her up. She still doesn't know how grateful I was for her help last night.

I left Frank's villa and went in front of Reyna's. I knocked on the thick wooden door about six times before I heard movement and yawning from inside. After a few seconds, a sleepy Reyna opened the door lazily.

Reyna was wearing matching purple pajamas and bedroom slippers. Her black hair was a bit messy, a few tufts of hair tangled up in knots. She barely had botc of her eyes open. It was weird that she still looked beautiful and powerful.

"What is it, Jason?" She groaned, squinting at me impatiently. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Hey, thanks again for the help. Actually, Reyna, you're late." I told her.

"I'm not late." She snorted. Her eyes widened in a tenth of a second. She looked as if a monster had woke het up instead. "Wait, why is the sun too high up? What time is it?!"

I searched for a wall clock in her villa, finding a grandfather clock instead.

"You'll be late for breakfast. It's already 6:13." I answered.

Reyna ran, almost tripping, and flew open her cabinet. She took out a Camp Jupiter shirt and was now looking for something else.

"Oh, we're an hour and thirteen minutes late!" All of a sudden, she stopped her haste, her lips forming a sad smile. "Wait, no... I'm an hour and thirteen minutes late from call time." She realized and slowly drew out a pair of black pants.

I didn't know what to say to her. I doubt I could've said anything because, next thing I know, somebody strongly clapped me on my back with such force it ached a bit.

I turned and saw Dakota, carrying a Kool-Aid resealable pouch I guarantee was smuggled. Just behind the always groggy son of Bacchus was Gwen, who had on the same look she has whenever she gets so hungry she dared to ask Dakota for some Kool-Aid.

"Let's going get!" Dakota shouted at us, raising the pouch, spilling drops of the red drink in my shirt.

We ignored him and his unsurprisingly misplaced words. Reyna finally found her toga in one of the drawers.

"Wait, Reyna, you're not even dressed yet?! What happened to you?!" Gwen asked, her eyebrows scrunched up too much. It was pretty incomprehensible.

"Gosh, guys, you two are never late for breakfast!" Dakota burped, the smell of red Kool-Aid filling up the air.

Gwen and I just looked at him in disgust.

"You know what guys, just go ahead. I'll catch up." Reyna grabbed a pair of bronze-colored gladiator sandals and sprung to the other side of the room to her comfort room, slamming the door shut.

"Alright then." Dakota hiccuped.

Dakota and Gwen left Reyna's porch as I closed the door of her home. I don't know why but I wanted to wait for her. Maybe because I was afraid something bad might happen to her. I will do anything to stop the dream from becoming real. And now, it's not only because I have a conscience.

But it was you who killed her in the dream, my brain reminded me.

"No demigod can heal her heart, Jason Grace." Why did Aphrodite tell me this?

I never knew I could be this unsure of anything. But as I join my other pals, who were very much hungry, rush to the mess hall I was too sure of one thing: I will never stop being Reyna's friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, why didn't you get up early today?" I asked Reyna, after sipping hot milk.

Reyna looked wide awake now, as if she had been awake for half a day. She was sitting next to me, Gwen and Dakota from across the table. Of course, considering we're late, we got a pretty bad table which gives an uncomfortable and crowded feeling.

"I think getting up earlier than Reyna is my biggest accomplish yet." Dakota said to Gwen after he gulped red Kool-Aid.

"Same." Gwen agreed as she added more bacon to her sandwich.

Reyna divided her toast into four. Within a few seconds, two were automatically spread with creamy butter.

"After visiting you, I couldn't put myself back to sleep." She whispered.

"I couldn't sleep last night too." I took a bite from my chocolate croissant. Then I thought, "Did you have nightmares yourself?"

Reyna gulped her glassful of grape juice, Dakota cheering her on: "Chug, chug, chug!" Once she finished her drink, she shot the centurion a death glare.

Gwen and I tried our best to refrain from laughing.

"No, I don't really know why." She frowned. She stood, grabbing the remaining toasts on her plate. "I must go now. I'm more than late for call time."

Reyna walked towards our friends, were the exit was near.

I rose from the table. I need to know what's happening to her. I always knew when something was up.

Next thing I know, Reyna snatched the two flasks of Kool-Aid from Dakota, miraculously not spilling any of the juice to the breads. She handed them to an aurae who passed by right in time.

"I'll go with you. I mean, it's alright for me to join you in your praetor duties, right? Also, I've got nothing else to do." I told her as I picked up the last thing on my dish: a chicken lollipop.

From the other side of the table, Dakota coughed. "Ummm, actually Frank just told me earlier we must do stable clea-"

Gwen nudged him as she was sipping on her chilled four seasons shake. "I'm pretty sure Frank said none of that."

"But-"

Gwen glared at Dakota while chewing on a bacon sandwich.

Looking intensely annoyed at Reyna, Dakota stole the drinks from the generous spirits.

As I finished my cup of milk, Reyna took the flasks filled with red liquid, marched to the trash bin which was also next to the exit, and drained them joyfully.

I can't help but laugh. Only Reyna was courageous enough to do that to Dakota.

The look on Dakota's face was priceless. Gwen finally stopped gobbling on her dark chocolate pancakes and laughed so loud suddenly everyone's attention were on our table.

"I guess it's fine." Reyna sighed, the campers getting back to their businesses.

I chewed on the chicken lollipop as the two of us left. "So what's assignment number one?"

"Do rounds." She began eating a toast.

"But Frank already did." I told her.

"Yes, but I always double check, Jason." She was eating too quickly, she was now munching on another slice of bread.

She only stopped walking once we reached the storefront of the best cafe. Just seeing the place made me so victorious. It was very unfortunate hot choco from the mess hall isn't even near its goodness.

I threw the chicken bone on a garbage bag. After devouring all of the toasts, she checked on her pocketwatch. "Too bad I can't get hot choco." She spoke glumly.

I looked at her. "Why not? You're already late anyway."

She just shook her head.

I remember how I treated her hot chocolate when I got a perfect score in Trigonometry. She was so happy she quickly drank from her cup once it was handed to her. She got her tongue burned badly because the water used was newly boiled.

"Drink's on me, Ramirez-Arellano." I grinned at her. I know she couldn't resist now.

She gave me a look which had How dare you! written all over it. She grunted. "Okay. But you'll clean the stables alone tomorrow." She smiled widely.

Now it was my time to use that look on her. That was too nice of her. "Deal."

For the millionth time, we entered Cafe Jupiter hastily, me putting my last pieces of denarii in danger.


End file.
